malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Azalan
The Azalan were demons of Shadow.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae These massive insectile demons were twice the height of a manStonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.294 and had six limbs, with each appendage ending in a wide, flat, short-fingered hand. One of them was described as hunch-backed with a spiny ridge. It had a broad, squat head with a long, thick muscled neck. The demon had blue eyes described as "all-too-human", beneath a flaring, black-skinned swept-back brow. It had a wide mouth, with strangely protruding lower lips which gave them an eternally pouting appearance and twin slits for a nose. The Azalan had twin penises. The demon sported a mane of thin, bluish-black hair which reached the floor. A harness crisscrossed its enormous torso, studded with many items (pans, weird gourds, knobby sticks)House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.431 which did not seem to be of practical use however.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.427 Other Azalan demons were known to carry braces of overlong spears in their back harnesses.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.294 Another Azalan was described as having multiple-faceted eyes, oversized fangs, and armoured limbs.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.294 They seemed to communicate telepathically although some could speak MalazanStonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.294 and their urine had caustic properties.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.427/428 The homeland of the Azalan bordered that of the Aptorians in Shadow. It was a forest, and the Azalan commonly lived in the tangled canopy high overhead, venturing down to the gloomy forest floor only when summoned.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.427 Other Azalan lived as fishermen, working the lakes of Shadow from gigantic boats.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.294-295 The Azalan saw Edgewalker as the Guardian of Shadow and in times of great emergency would seek him out for redress. They viewed Shadowthrone and Cotillion as pretenders to the rule of Shadow.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.296 In House of Chains ] Azalan demons were imprisoned in diamonds to later be awakened by a bone whistle. One such whistle was given to Kalam Mekhar by Cotillion. Blowing hard would awaken all the demons in the pouch of diamonds, whereas a soft directed whistle-blow aimed at a single diamond awakened a single demon.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.426 Kalam was aided by an Azalan demon in freeing the members of the Ashok Regiment who were trapped at B'ridys by rebels led by Irriz. The Azalan demon managed to retrieve Irriz alive, killing about five hundred of the rebels who constituted the rest of the camp, in fifty heartbeats.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.426-432 After Kalam escaped B'ridys and was nearly killed by a demon-possessed bull enkar'al, the Azalan brought Iskaral Pust to his aid.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.458 Kalam delivered a bag of the diamonds to the High Priest of Shadow.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.548 Later Pust summoned the azalan again to breach the wall of the Whirlwind carrying Kalam in its arms.House of Chains, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.658 When attacked by the Deragoth, Kalam awakened his own stash of Azalan demons. The five demons distracted the Hounds enough for Kalam to escape but were unable to overpower the Deragoth. The Azalan eventually were forced to retreat. Due to Kalam blowing the whistle as hard as he could, countless other diamonds elsewhere, originating from a shopkeeper in G'danisban, awakened early, causing havoc.House of Chains, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.798-800 In Stonewielder As Kiska and Jheval crossed Shadow they came upon a migration of Azalan fishermen moving their gigantic boats on wheeled carts. Their home, Lake Ixpcotlet, had been drained by a Chaos Whorl. The demon, Least Branch, was friendly to the travelers and offered them a spot in the caravan for their safety.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.294-296 Later, Kiska and Jheval were joined by the Shadow priest Warran. The three were ambushed by a different Azalan demon who shouted "Murders!" and "Slayers!" as it thrust a spear through Warran's chest. The crazed demon was eventually slain by a Hound of Light.Stonewielder, Chapter 8, UK TPB p.396-397 Speculations It is unclear if the Azalan found in House of Chains and the Azalan found in Stonewielder were meant to be the same kind of demons as their physical descriptions differed. The Azalan of Stonewielder appeared to have some physical similarities to Jhedel of the Que'tezani. Notes and references Category:Demons